randomcustomsasukefandomcom-20200216-history
All-Stars (2)
Cupa The only competitor to compete in every CNW Tournament. She holds the record for most Stage One clears at 15, and Stage Two clears at 12. Was also the first to ever clear Stage Two, and Stage Three. Despite being the longest running competitor, she's never cleared the Final Stage, only attempting it twice. (Tournament 2 and 10) Until Tournament 26, where she attempted the Final Stage for only her third time, this time, finally achieving Total Victory. Hinata Hinata is the second person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. She has the 2nd most Stage One clears, and tied for 2nd most Stage Two clears, with 7. Bonnie Bonnie is the third person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. He is the first competitor to reach the Final Stage in consecutive Tournaments. (Tournaments 11 and 12) Grimmjow is the fourth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW, and is the first competitor to achieve Total Victory twice. He's tied for the most Final Stage appearances at 3. Tournament 25 was supposed to be Grimmjow's Last for a while, but after only 1 Tournament, he came back for 27. Grimmjow Seth Seth is the Fifth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. He is the second to reach the Final Stage consecutively, and the first to achieve Total Victory consecutively. He is the only to reach the Final Stage three consecutive times, and achieve Total Victory. Seth hasn't been able to replicate this success in the New Era, and after his Tournament 25 failure, says he's going to take a break from competing. He's the only All-Star to not compete in Tournament 27. Firey Firey is the Sixth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. He is 1 of 6 All-Stars to make it to Stage Three in there debut, but was the 2nd to do so. Firey is tied for the second most consecutive Stage One failures at 7. Marshall Marshall is the Seventh person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. Marshall is tied for the least-experienced All-Star, debuting in the last Tournament before the New-Era. Marshall is one of two to people to clear Stage One as the first runner, and the only to clear Stage Two, as-well as Stage Three, and the Final. Marshall also has one of the closest clears, beating Stage One with literally 0 seconds left in his first appearance. Aoba Aoba is the Eighth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. Aoba is the second person to ever clear Stage One, and the first All-Star to do so. Aoba is tied for second more consecutive Stage One failures in a row at Seven, tying with Firey, and Behind Noiz. ''Asgore'' Asgore is the Ninth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. Asgore is tied for the 2nd least Stage Three appearances at 3. Marshmallow Marshmallow is the Tenth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. She is also the third to achieve this feat a second time. She is tied for the least-experienced All-Star, with only 10. Tony Tony is the Eleventh person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. He is the first person to achieve Total Victory, and not compete the next Tournament. Toriel Toriel is the Twelfth person to ever achieve Total Victory on CNW. [[Byakuya|'Byakuya']] Byakuya is an All-Star. He is the 3rd person to achieve the All-Star rank without achieving Total Victory. He is also tied for least Stage Three appearances with 3. Layton Layton is an All-Star. Layton is the 4th person to achieve the All-Star rank without achieving Total Victory. [[Jet|'Jet']] Jet is an All-Star, and the 5th All-Star to not achieve this rank through Total Victory. Amy Amy is an All-Star, and the most recent All-Star to not achieve this rank through Total Victory. Amy has the 2nd most appearances ever, and had competed in every Tournament with Cupa, until Tournament 19. She made it to Stage Three 6 Times in her first 13 Appearances, but never gained All-Star status until Tournament 26, where after a small debate, was finally made an All-Star. Noiz Noiz is a Former All-Star, and the first retired Star......who returned in Tournament 27...